


sleepover games

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Nonbinary Eleven, OR IS IT, Other, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Eleven’s turn on Truth, Dare, or Spin crops up some unexpected feelings.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Lucas Sinclair
Series: intraparty dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	sleepover games

El leans over the bottle and kisses Lucas. Their hands remain in their laps and the kiss should feel impersonal, but Eleven can’t help the twisting in their guts. _Lucas is a good kisser,_ they decide, _better than Mike._

Lucas pulls away and the moment is over and they both laugh, and the party laughs, and Max crows, “Lucas, your turn! Truth, dare, or spin?”

Lucas keeps his eyes trained on El a moment longer than he should. _Or maybe I’m making things up again. It’s just a game._ Lucas gives them a big smile. El blushes. _Or maybe not._


End file.
